


i was wondering of a white dress

by annperkinsface



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annperkinsface/pseuds/annperkinsface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should just never leave," Vanessa says, sitting up against the headboard with Usnavi’s head in her lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was wondering of a white dress

"You should just never leave," Vanessa says, sitting up against the headboard with Usnavi’s head in her lap. She’s a little older and a lot more in love but the brightness of Usnavi's gaze still makes her heart and lungs tighten. He just makes it look so easy, sometimes: the love thing. But Usnavi's always been brave in unexpected ways. Vanessa breathes. She thinks: I can be brave too.

Usnavi’s mouth curls up at her. "What, our bed?"

"No, my warm, tender embrace," Vanessa says, not at all warm or tenderly. " _Yes_ , our bed, but also ever."

"I mean, I leave it sometimes to work or pee, but I always come back," Usnavi says. "We live together, right? This isn't some kind of weird fever dream?"

He's smiling, like it's all a joke, and Vanessa's mouth pinches. She's annoyed and it shows in his wince when she tugs on his hair, harder than she intended.

"Ow!" Usnavi says, shifting slightly off her lap, reaching a hand up to his scalp. "Vanessa, what the hell?"

"Not for much longer, if you don't get with the program," Vanessa says, mutinously.

"That's -- program?" Usnavi says, lifting his head. He wriggles around to face her, mimicking her cross-legged position. Their knees brush and her mouth twists. "Vanessa, what --"

Vanessa huffs. She gets a reign on her temper and tries again. "You should just never leave," she says, raising her eyebrows significantly, but it still doesn't click.

Usnavi's forehead furrows. "Is this your way of proposing bondage again?"

"This isn't a sex thing, Usnavi!" Vanessa's voice raises. God, she wishes this was about sex. Sex would be easier.

"I don't know what kind of thing this is," Usnavi says. "Maybe I would if you, you know, actually told me."

It's stupid. It's hard, and it's stupid, and she's mad at Usnavi, and she's mad at herself. Nina's the one who wrote lovesick poetry as a tween, not her. Vanessa doesn't think in flowery metaphors and maybe this would be easier if she were Usnavi or Nina but she's just herself. She's never been all that good at being vulnerable.

She brings her hands down onto his knees, relishing the flicker of surprise before her mouth drops over his and her eyes close. It’s not the kiss she imagined; it’s all frustration and teeth and she bites at his lip, licks into his mouth like she can find the words she's looking for in there. Usnavi's mouth opens, sort of sighing into her, even now. It makes her heart do stupid things.

His hands come up to frame her face but his mouth stays pliant, soft, Vanessa unmistakably in control of the kiss. His tongue rolls into hers, slowly, leisurely, and Vanessa sucks on it, fingers digging into the denim of his jeans. She smiles against his mouth when she drags a thumb over the inside of his thigh, swallowing his sounds when she lets her red painted nail scrape. Vanessa kisses like it's a fight or a competition and Usnavi kisses like they have all the time in the world. Maybe it is; maybe they do.

He sways after her when she pulls her mouth away, blinking furiously when her palms press into his shoulders, keeping him at a distance. His mouth is bruised and shiny and he looks bewildered. It's a good look on him and she scowls.

"I'm getting a lot of mixed signals here," Usnavi says. "Is this a fight? Are we fighting?"

"No, we're not fighting," Vanessa snaps, hands flexing over his shoulders.

Usnavi blinks. "It kind of seems like we're fighting, is the thing."

There isn't actually a moment of truth. The words just trip out of her mouth. "I'm trying to ask you to marry me, you idiot!"

Vanessa abruptly wants to hide in the wake of sudden silence but she keeps her mouth firm and looks at him challengingly. Usnavi's eyes are wide. His mouth is gaping. She doesn't feel brave at all but she lowers her hands only to push up his chin. His jaw clicks shut.

"Well?" she asks, angrily.

"Tomorrow," Usnavi says, faintly. Vanessa blinks at him. Usnavi's voice starts gaining strength and pitch. "Let's get married _tomorrow_. Or right now. Yeah, right now. Right this second even."

"We're not getting married right now," Vanessa says, once she's swallowed her heart in her throat.

"Why not?" Usnavi asks, reaching for her left hand.

"I refuse to get married in city hall," Vanessa says, letting him lace their fingers together and biting down on a smile when he brings them to his mouth then over his heart, the _nerd_. "That is not a thing that's happening. Also everyone would kill us, starting with Daniela and Carla."

"We're still getting married, though, right?" Usnavi asks. "That is definitely a thing that's happening?"

Vanessa shoves at his knees so she can climb into his lap and Usnavi laughs but makes space for her, his legs stretching out, arms coming up around her. She splays her hands over his back and noses over his cheek, presses a soft, sweet kiss to the corner of Usnavi's mouth.

"Yeah," she murmurs, smiling into his skin, so happy she feels stupid with it. "That's definitely a thing that's happening."

**Author's Note:**

> requested fic prompts on twitter and my friend sara prompted 'Vanessa realizing she wants to spend the rest of her life w usnavi and angry tsundere-ly proposes to him while yelling'
> 
> hope you enjoy pal! :)


End file.
